Aliens How It Should Have Been
by That nerd next Door
Summary: The squad of colonial marines on LV-426 survived the first encounter with the aliens but are now stranded on LV-426, Will Ferro and Spunkmeyer be able to save them in time? Or will they fall victim to the hoard of xenomorphs and end up like the colonist
1. Chapter 1

The marines moved slowly through sub level 3, the walls were incrusted in a Resin like substance. The room was very hot and the floor was moist. As they got deeper into the hive the temperature increased, the marines sweated profusely under there armor.

" Christ it's hot in here" Private Frost commented as he moved alongside his fellow marines. He kept his eyes out for any sudden movement.

" Looks like Ripley's monster have been busy little bugs" Hudson joked.

Ripley, Newt, Burke and Lieutenant Gorman watched the marines inside the APC. They could see the images being sent from the marine's helmet cameras on monitors inside the APC. Ripley heart pounded inside her chest as she watched the monitors, images of Dallas and Brett cocooned on the Nostromo filled her mind as she remember finding them while she was escaping. Her eyes began to tear up as she remembers her deceased friends. Burke noticed this and asked " Ripley are you ok?"

She quickly wiped away a tear with her hand and then quietly answered him " I'm fine "

Burke looked at her unconvinced but quickly turned his attention back to the monitors. The marines where now deep inside the hive and began to come across open eggs and dead face huggers. Corporal Hicks picked up one of the dead face huggers with the muzzle of his pulse rifle. He held it closer to get a better look before dropping it to the ground.

" I think we found the colonist" Private Crowe said nervously.

The bodies of cocooned colonist now surrounded the marines, the bodies each had a hole in their chest, and there ribs sticking out, the smell was unbearable. Private Wierzbowski held onto his flamethrower nervously, his face pale as he saw the bodies. He struggled not to vomit. As marines they had seen the horrors of war but even this was too much. The lifeless eyes of the dead colonist seemed to follow them as they passed. Ripley watched in horror, her worst fears had been confirmed. Private Vasquez and Private Drake brought up the rear with their SMART GUNS. Vasquez looked for any signs of movement, she didn't like to have to depend on the targeting computer in her SMART GUN to find targets, and she liked being able to find ones on her own. The bodies had no effect on Vasquez. The grisly scene in front of her had no effect on her she kept her cool.

" My God" Corporal Dietrich mumbled softly to herself as she viewed the scene in front of her. She had seen many grisly things in her time in the corps but nothing like this.

" Stay Frost" Sergeant Apone gruff voice commanded as he held his flamethrower scanning his surroundings.

" This is some fucked up shit man! " Hudson yelled, Apone quickly responded

" Hudson shut your mouth before I shut it for you! " Hudson became silent immediately.

Dietrich approached one of the cocooned colonists who was a woman and slowly lifted the women's head. The women's eyes suddenly opened and she began to plead with the marines.

" Kill me!" she pleaded, her voice soft

" We got a live one sarge!" Dietrich yelled to her companions, " Don't worry were going to help you" Dietrich tried to reassure the women.

" Please kill me!" the women pleaded as the marines approached her. She then began to convulse violently.

" Convulsions!" Dietrich yelled as the women chest began to tear open.

Ripley watched in horror from inside the APC, she clutched her chest and began to cry. Memories of Kane's demise flooded back to her mind as she watched the women convulse on the screen. The women chest bursted open, blood flying everywhere, the marines watched in a mixture of horror and shock. A chest burster began squealing as it preyed itself from her chest.

" Flamethrower Now!" Apone yelled as Frost tossed him a flamethrower.

Apone fired the flamethrower at the women's body, engulfing the chest burster in flames. The chest burster squealed in agony, as it burned alive. Hudson's motion tracker suddenly became alive with the readings of movement.

"I got signals!" He shouted as he looked at his motion tracker.

"Where?" Apone asked

"I got signals coming from front and behind" He said nervously his voice beginning to panic.

" Talk to me Hudson" Apone said as he scanned his surroundings, his flamethrower at the ready.

" Ah multiple signals" Hudson said as the trackers beeping became louder, "There's movement all over the place!"

Dietrich was scanning her surroundings when she suddenly noticed movement coming from behind her. She turned and fired just in time to engulf a warrior alien who was seconds from grabbing her. The warrior fell to the ground screeching loudly as it burned, it then became silent. Dietrich looked at it in shock and moved away from the wall

" What the fuck is that thing!" Hudson shouted.

Apone noticed several more warriors climbing from the wall and began to open fire with his flamethrower. Two warrior Aliens were engulfed in flames while the others leaped out of the way. Hudson shot an alien directly in front of him, the alien was shot in half. The marines began to fall back to where they had entered.

" Let's move marines!" Apone shouted as Vasquez and Drake began to open fire with their SMART GUNS killing several aliens.

" Lets Rock!" Vasquez shouted as she and Drake opened fire

Hicks, Crowe, Frost, and Wierzbowski began to open fire as well with their flamethrowers and pulse rifles. The marines began to fall back to the APC, firing behind them. Vasquez and Drake provided covering fire.

Ripley, Burke and Gorman watched in the APC when Ripley suddenly got up from her sear and began to head towards the APC's controls. She sat in the drivers seat and began to drive towards the xenomorph hive, towards the marines.

" Ripley what the hell are you doing?" Gorman shouted as he got up and tried to stop her but Burke managed to stop him.

The APC rolled down the hallways of the atmosphere processor; Ripley struggled to control the vehicle as it banged against wall after wall. It finally was approaching the nest and crashed through a wall. The marines spun around noticing that the APC was now closer.

" Alright marines lets move!" Apone shouted as the marines approached the APC.

Luckily none of the marines had been killed or taken by the aliens even with the chaos around then, Apone was thankful that his squad was still intact at the moment. The marines continued to fall back, Hicks had managed to score a couple of kills shooting aliens that had suddenly appeared from the sides and in front of them. They were now a couple of feet from the APC, Hudson, Hicks, Crowe, Frost, Wierzbowski, and Dietrich were the first to go inside the safety of the APC. Vasquez and Drake was a couple of feet behind Apone, they provided more covering fire killing several more aliens. Vasquez and Drake entered the APC and were soon followed by Apone, with all the marines now safely inside Hicks, Apone and Hudson closed the door to the APC and yelled to Ripley to go. Ripley drove the APC backwards from the hive and then started forwards. The APC rushed from the atmosphere processor and crashed through the opening gate and drove hastily across the surface of LV-426.

**Chapter 2 coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2

The APC raced across the surface of LV-426 as it raced from the atmosphere processor. Images from the Nostromo raced in Ripley's mind as she drove the armored vehicle hastily from the processor. Images of Lambert and Parker's mangled bodies filled her head, the image of Dallas's cocooned body begging her to kill him filled her mind as she fought back tears. The marines held onto whatever they could find that could keep them from falling down, Crowe had already fallen face first onto the floor. Hicks made his way to the drivers seat to calm Ripley down.

"It's ok were clear, Ease up." He said as he gently grabbed her arm,

" Ease down." He repeated several times calmly as he lead her hand down to ease the throttle.

Ripley brought the APC to a stop; Hicks and Ripley went to the back of the APC to the other marines. Ripley checked on Newt who was sitting in a seat near the front of the APC.

"You okay?" She asked Newt who responded with thumbs up sign. Ripley smiled and helped Newt out of her seat. As she entered the back of the APC the marines looked at her and smiled. She had saved their Asses, without her they would have been all dead. Many of them nodded as she passed them, she had earned their respect. Vasquez was the first one to speak.

"Hey Ripley." Ripley turned towards Vasquez.

"Thanks." Vasquez said a small smile, Ripley smiled back too, and she never expected Vasquez to smile.

Apone and Dietrich were crouched over Gorman who had been hit by a fallen create during the escape. Luckily for him he was still conscious but had a minor concussion. Dietrich was wrapping a gauss around his head as he grumbled angrily. As he saw Ripley approaching he suddenly got up from the ground and approached her angrily.

"Ripley you disobeyed a direct order to turn around, I could have you court marshaled for this!" Gorman shouted angrily, Ripley was about to yell back at him when Vasquez interrupted her.

"Hey Pendejo!" Gorman turned towards her.

"If it weren't for her we would all be dead right now, so sit down and shut the fuck up!" Gorman face turned from that of anger to pure rage.

"Private I suggest you watch your mouth when speaking to a superior officer!" He then noticed that all the marines were giving him a dirty look. Apone approached Gorman; to the surprise of everyone he then punched Gorman Square in the face knocking him to the floor.

"Listen here you son of a bitch, because of your bullshit we almost all died." He continued. "I suggest you sit down and stay quiet or I'll make you be quiet. Is that understood? " Gorman nodded nervously, he then sat back into his seat near the monitors. Apone turned towards Ripley and said in a surprisingly gentle voice for his rough exterior.

"Ripley thank you for saving us, in all my years in the corps I have never met a civilian as brave as you" Ripley smiled surprised at all the affection she was getting from the marines.

"If Gorman gives you any problems, just tell me and I'll have Vasquez shove a pulse rifle down his throat." He turned towards Gorman as he said it, Gorman gulped nervously.

"So what now?" Hudson asked. Hudson, Frost, Wierzbowski, Crowe, Drake and Hicks had been watching the entire scene from their seats and had been laughing their Asses off when Gorman had been knocked on his ass.

"We radio Ferro and Spunkmeyer to come pick us up." Apone commanded.

"I say we nuke the entire site from orbit." Ripley paused then continued, " It's the only way to be sure"

"Fucking Eh!" Hudson said enthused, the other marines nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hicks get Ferro on the COM link, we dust off immediately." Apone commanded again. The marines prepared to leave.

**Next Chapter will feature Ferro and Spunkmeyer. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Ferro and Spunkmeyer had received the order from Apone and were preparing to dust off immediately. Ferro was already in the cockpit powering up the drop ship.

"Spunkmeyer move your ass!"

Ferro shouted into her headset as the drop ship lifted off the ground and began to fly towards the atmosphere processor. Two minutes passed and Spunkmeyer had still not shown up.

"Spunkmeyer where the fuck are you?" Ferro spoke into her headset.

The door leading to the cockpit opened and to Ferro's shocks an eight foot tall black creature with a smooth head was standing there blood dripping from its jaws. Ferro reached for her pistol as the alien leapt towards her, a second pair of jaws shooting from its jaws. Ferro managed to avoid the creature and fired several shoots into its body. The alien fell to the ground dead it's blood burned through the floor of the ship. As the ship began to veer towards the ground Ferro pulled the ejection lever on her seat. The top of the drop ship popped off as Ferro was launched into the air as the drop ship hurdled towards the ground and exploded into a ball of fire. A parachute launched out of the back of her seat and she watched as the drop ship crash into the atmosphere processor.

Ferro landed on the ground still holding her pistol tightly in her hand. She unstrapped herself from her seat quickly and tried to contact the survivors in the APC.

"Apone can you copy?" She said into her headset, her voice cracked as she was still recovering and processing from the events, which had unfolded.

"Apone can you copy?" She repeated getting more desperate at every moment of silence.

"Ferro what the hell happened?" Apone's voice could be heard through her headset. Ferro sighed in relief.

"Some sort of Alien snuck aboard the drop ship and killed Spunkmeyer." She paused.

"I was able to kill it but it's blood burned through the hull of the ship and I was forced to eject." After a couple of seconds of silence Apone finally spoke.

"Where are you?" He asked as she looked at her surroundings.

"I have no idea, I can see the colony from where I'm am. I'll make my way towards the colony." She said as she started walking towards the colony.

"Were in the APC we'll pick you up at one of the transmitting post, can you see which one your near?"

Ferro looked around trying to spot a transmitting post. She noticed one about 50ft. She walked towards; finally reaching it she noticed the latitude and longitude written on one of the towers. She read it off to Apone.

"I'm at outpost five, it's about two miles from the northwest corner from the colony."

"Alright were heading towards your position now, stay in your position." Apone replied.

"Understood Sir." Ferro replied as she took her headset off and looked around nervously.

Ferro looked around at her surroundings, the rocky surface of LV-426 casted ominous shadows. Ferro sat down leaning against the tower and rested her head on her knee. As she sat there in silence she began to reminisce about the event, which had just transpired. She had to force back tears as she remembered about what had happened Spunkmeyer.

"Stay strong." She told herself as she wiped the tears from his eye.

Ferro and Spunkmeyer had been childhood friends and had joined the corps together. Her and Spunkmeyer had been very close, after years of friendship a romance had developed between the two. The pair had been on over a hundred combat drops together under the Sulaco and had formed a close bond. As she was reminiscing about the past she was unaware that the APC was approaching her position. She stood up and watched as the armor vehicle stopped a couple of feet from her. The doors of the APC opened as Apone and Hicks stepped out.

"Are you alright?" Hicks asked holding a pulse rifle in his hands.

"I'm feeling peachy." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She then stepped inside the APC as Hicks and Apone looked at each other confused. They both went back inside the APC and closed the door, the APC headed towards the colony.


	4. Chapter 4

The APC entered the main gate of the colony and stopped in front of south lock. The marines exited the APC and began to remove all the weapons and Supplies in the APC and bring them inside the colony. The marines had ten pulse rifles, four smart guns, and five flamethrowers; In addition the marines had six robot sentries, twelve pistols and over sixty grenades. The marines had plenty of ammo because of the ammo bag and the ammo in the APC.

"Sir we finished clearing the APC." Crowe reported to Apone as the marines began to set up in the colony.

"How are we regarding ammo?" Apone asked.

"We have the ammo bag from the processor and the ammo from the APC." Crowe reported.

"We have six robot sentries with over a thousand rounds each." Wierzbowski reported.

Crowe, Wierzbowski and Frost had been tasked with removing the weapons and supplies from the APC. Vasquez and Drake where on a patrol of the colony while Hudson was going over the floor plans of the colony. Apone, Hicks and Gorman were in operations discussing a plan of action while Dietrich was checking Ferro for injuries. Ripley was in operations strategizing with Apone, Hicks and Gorman while Newt watched close by Ripley's side, Burke was seated near them and seemed to be I deep thought. Bishop was in med lab checking on the facehuggers.

"Alright I want everyone to report to operations immediately." Apone ordered over his headset.

"Drake and I are headed in now." Vasquez replied.

After five minutes all fifteen survivors were gathered in operations.

"As you all know we've lost the drop ship and cannot make it back to the Sulaco." Apone explained to the group. "The best thing we can do now is dig ourselves in until we figure out how to contact the

Sulaco."

"Ripley has suggested that we repair the barricades that the colonist put up and place two pairs of the sentries at the two sub level access tunnels that leads to the Atmosphere Processor." Hicks announced to the others.

The marines nodded in agreement.

"Can't we contact the Sulaco with the transmitter on the APC?" Hudson asked.

"The transmitter has been damaged during the escape, were going to have to find another way." Hicks replied, the marines groaned.

"For right now we have to focus on those things coming back for us. Ripley is there anything that you can tell us that we can use to set up a defense?" Apone asked.

"Well on the Nostromo the Alien used the vents to move around…" Ripley began to talk but was interrupted by frost.

"In your report you said that one of your crew was attacked by being ambushed from an air vent?" Frost asked.

"Yes that was Brett. It moved through the vents and used it to ambush us. If the creatures are going to attack us most likely they will use the air vents or the floor boards. Now there are fire doors on each end of the compound which we should seal." Ripley explained pointing to the schematics of the compound, she continued.

"Now if we seal the air ducts here they will only be able to come at us at these two sub level tunnels and one corridor leading directly outside the main compound."

"We should place the other turrets on the outside corridor near operations." Ripley explained.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure out a way into the complex?" Wierzbowski asked.

"I don't know. The Alien on the Nostromo seemed to posses intelligence, it might be a couple of hours it could be days." Ripley answered honestly.

"Vasquez and Hudson will set up sentries A and B, Crowe and Frost sentries C and D, Wierzbowski and Drake sentries E and F." Apone ordered.

The marines began to set up the sentries. Hudson and Vasquez had set up sentries A and B in the sub level access tunnel. Hudson kept nervously glancing down the tunnel terrified that he would see the creatures emerge from the shadows. Vasquez rolled her eyes annoyed at Hudson's skittish behavior.

"Hudson here A and B sentries are in placed and keyed. Were testing them now." Hudson spoke into his headset. Hudson nodded to Vasquez who was holding a crate.

"Fire in the hole!" Vasquez shouted as she threw the crate down the tunnel, as soon as it hit the grown the sentries locked onto the crate and opened fire. 10mm rounds shredded the crate causing it to explode into shrapnel of metal.

"Were sealing the door now!" Hudson said as he and Vasquez got behind the blast door and sealed it with a torch.

"Come on let's get the hell out of here!" Hudson turned towards Vasquez as the two made their way to back to operations.

At the second access tunnel Crowe and Frost were installing the second pair of sentries. Crowe was busy setting up the sentry while Frost stood guard with a pulse rifle in one hand and a motion tracker in the other. Frost's motion tracker suddenly began to show ten signals moving towards them at a rapid pace.

"Crowe hurry the fuck up, we have movement!" Frost shouted as he pointed his rifle towards the tunnel.

"How close are they?" Crowe shouted as he finished keying the sentries.

"12 meters." Frost said as he looked at his motion tracker.

The two marines looked out towards the tunnels for a minute as they suddenly saw ten aliens moving towards them. As Frost prepared to fire his pulse rifle the sentries began to open up on the Aliens. Three Aliens exploded as the armor piercing rounds hit them as the others leaped out of the way. The sentries continued to fire killing the remaining seven Aliens, Crowe and Frost waited nervously for more Aliens to come but were relieved when the motion tracker showed no more movement. The dead Alien corpses started to burn through the concrete floor of the tunnel. Frost and Crowe quickly sealed the door to the tunnel as Hick's voice could be heard over the sounds of the torch.

"Frost, Crowe what happened?" Hicks asked as Gorman and Apone watched the monitors behind him.

"There were ten of those things in the tunnel, the sentries stopped them." Crowe answered having just finished sealing the door.

"Get back to operations now, Drake and Wierzbowski finished setting up sentries E and F." Apone gruff voice could be heard.

"Were on our way." Crowe responded.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, I'm sick of these fucking Aliens." Frost said as he began to walk away from the door.

"You said it." Crowe said to himself as he tried to catch up to Frost.

**Please Review **


End file.
